voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Krolesk
Krolesk has long stood with in the boundaries of New Voldrania. It has gone through various types of governments throughout its long existence, currently it is a part of the Northern Empire of Scythia. Krolesk also at one time held what is now; New Equis, Ralkeis, Skylyn, Ivonskye, and a colony on the Aean coast. The current holdings of Krolesk include; Navoria, The Heartlands, Lorv'Naflo, The Royal Mountains, Kal'Kan, The Isles of Shrill, Zy'Vak, and Oslatheim. Geography The geography of Krolesk is unique. Within the Isles of Shrill there is a rare phenomenon of a fungus-infested land. On the province of Kal'Kan there are plains, dense forest, a desert and some jungles in the south. The Krolesk'Kan heartlands are fairly wooded, with the occasional spruce forest and mountains to the southwest. Current Leaders Consul of Krolesk; Number of Krolesk'Kan Senators: 267 Krolesk Laws The Kri'Tyo is the basis for all Krolesk laws. If any law does not follow the Kri'Tyo, it is forbidden to be made law. The Kri'Tyo is never questioned by any Krolesk'Kans, and is held in high regard by them. Should any Krolesk'Kan break a tenet of the Kri'Tyo, they become lesser than that of an outsider. The Kri'Tyo, in it's most original translation into Tavrosian is as follows; *Do what ye have agreed to. *Do not steal from any, ye might as well just be killed in cold blood. *Do not disgrace any family name, be they friend or foe. *Do not be easily swayed by the words of outsiders. *Do not be afraid to behead, or attempt to behead, any whom oppose the people. *Do respect the outsiders, no matter their origins, unless they are proven to be a foe or hold grievous intentions. *Do not align with any whom are from foreign lands or realms. Krolesk'Kan Culture Krolesk'Kans (/Krol3sk'Kain/ Kah-Ro-Lesh-K'-Khen) (proper) are of a lighter skin complexion, whereas, the Tribal Navishk and many tribal inhabitants of Kal'Kan are of a darker skin complexion. Krolesk'Kans also know Lesk'Tal, which is a language often spoken within Krolesk. It is unlawful to teach outsiders the language. Krolesk'Kans favor family ties and honor. Combat is often praised, considered to be a sign of manhood within Krolesk. The common Krolesk'Kan cares little for titles, whereas the clans within Krolesk consider titles to be very dear to them. Magic is often looked down upon and shunned within Krolesk, however that has not stopped powerful mages from establishing magical institutes and teaching magic. Outsiders are generally welcomed into the larger cities of Krolesk. However some smaller settlements still shun outsiders altogether. However it is recognized law throughout Krolesk that outsiders be allowed free passage. Factions of Note *'Ardenvol' - Residing north of Kal'Kan, the great theocratic city of Ardenvol is one of the most notable factions. It is home to the Archon of Ardenvol, and the Ar'Vonilian Guard. As well as being home ot the Kal'Krish. *'College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts' - Also called C.U.S.A, the College is the center of Krolesk's magical learning. Founded by Morad Ardmosi, the college exists to teach magic to those who seek to learn its arcane secrets. *'Dawnguard City Guard' - Although for a long time not a notable faction, the city guard has, as of recently, become a very notable faction. It is quickly becoming a very prestigious organization, as well as influential. The city guard has also grown bold in that it has begun establishing itself outside the normal city limits. *'Krolesk'Kan Mage's Guild' - A guild which exists within the Dusk Spire. The Mage's Guild is considered the next step up from the college by most mages in Krolesk. The guild keeps very much to itself, rarely sharing any of its findings. *'The Order -' Although often hunted down and destroyed frequently, the Order is a notable faction within Krolesk. It has survived for hundreds of years, often promoting cult worship of Vilatro. Its a partly political organization, partly paramilitary, and hard to permenently destroy. Its believed in mondern times to have been mostly destroyed, save for a few stragglers. *'The Royal Guard' - An old organization which was famed for its military skill. For hundreds of years the Royal Guard served as Krolesk's military might, and at times served as the national police. It was officially dismissed in the early 60's, but many of its leaders wound up as captains and lieutenants of the Dawnguard City Guard. *'The Warriors Guild of Krolesk' - If perhaps there was one faction which surpassed the Royal Guard in military might, it would likely be the Warrior's Guild of Krolesk. Although much smaller than the Royal Guard ever was, the Warrior's Guild is home to the finest warriors around. With outposts in many nations across the world, the guild is a very notable faction. Imports & Exports Exports Krolesk is known for it's very hardy birch trees, however the cutting of them is illegal. As such Krolesk birch wood is expensive, and is commonly traded amoungst the rich and internationally as a commodity. Krolesk'Kan iron also fetches a fair price. A very unique metal, and the technique to make it is a highly guarded secret. Oak and Spruce woods are also exported, along with occasional jungle woods depending on the season. Imports Various goods are imported from Akarv, Llysos, and rarely some imports from Alten. Oak logs are often imported from Evonski, and many ores imported from Kal'Kan. Uncommonly things are imported from Aea. Potatoes are imported in from Equis. Some goods are also "imported" from the City-state of Kal'Karaduum. Along with some imports from the province of Kal'Kan. See Also *For a timeline of Krolesk'Kan history; Jarulian Timeline. *For a transcript of speeches given by notable Krolesk'Kans; Krolesk'Kan Speeches Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Krolesk